Kay Satterwhite
Kay Satterwhite is one of the two secondary antagonists (along with Harris Chapman) of the 1996 video game Clock Tower. Kay works at the Granite Orphanage where she becomes Edward's guardian and looks after him throughout the game. She was voiced by Maya Moore. Biography During early in the game, Kay and Edward have a meeting with a man name Samuel Barton. Later, Kay and Edward meet up with a girl name Jennifer Simpson. Kay asks Jennifer to spend sometime with Edward, so it is possible to regain some of his memories. Meanwhile, Jennifer talks about going to England to search the Barrows Castle to find information about Scissorman. Edward wants to go and Kay initially rejects the idea, but gives in when Edward mentions England probably being safer than their city which Scissorman is in. In the near end of the game, Kay is heard in the cavern talking to Edward about returning to the orphanage, but in a result, Kay is killed by Edward for being supportive about his plans. Alternate Endings In the C ending of Jennifer's scenario, Jennifer enters the cavern and finds Scissorman. It reveals Edward is the Scissorman behind the Clock Tower event, Before she has the chance, she is stabbed by a hiding Kay who screams "DIE!". The scene that follows shows a reporter reporting the incident from outside, stating that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, and they wheel out with a stretcher. Edward turns out to be the survivor, and he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. This ending confirms that Kay did not really die, though it is possible that she was killed by Edward later. Personality Kay is shown to be a kind and generous woman who often worries about Edward's safety. Although she is originally unsupportive of Edward's decision to accompany the group to England, she eventually concedes and tags along as well. As revealed by the game director Hifumi Kono, Kay developed pedophilia for Edward during their time together. Edward took advantage of this by using his "beautiful face" to fulfill her desires. As a result, Kay becomes physically and mentally inseparable from him. This leads Kay to be protective towards Edward throughout the course of Jennifer's C Ending. Kay is also a struggling pedophile who tends to experience facts of having committed a specified offense, mental conditions characterized by feelings of severe dejection, painful feelings of humiliation caused by the consciousness of foolishness, and even having unusual preoccupations with suicide about their pedophilic disorder because of the mark of disgrace from media and society. Gallery Ctii11.png|Kay with Edward and Barton. KayKiller.gif|Kay stabbing Jennifer to death. Trivia *Kay is one of the three pedophiles/hebephiles in the game, the other two being Harris Chapman and Nolan Campbell. *In the novelization, Kay is decapitated by Scissorman. Later, Helen finds a zombified Kay in the church when Jennifer is about to be crucified. Kay is sewing her stomach area with her intestines hanging out with needle and thread. Kay says, "It's so fun! To be dead and yet alive. Edward's killed me so many times. But I suppose you can't understand how good dying feels until you've experienced it yourself.". Navigation Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Envious